


Chocolate Hearts

by of_feathers_and_bowstrings



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, And cringey, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, This is so sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_feathers_and_bowstrings/pseuds/of_feathers_and_bowstrings
Summary: With retirement, Yuzu has come to find a couple of perks...
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	Chocolate Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was meant to be done like...a long time ago. But better late than never, right? Anyway, this is all fluff and feels and cheesy and I can't believe I've written this. it's not perfect and definitely rushed because I had to write while I still had time and motivation. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy~ 
> 
> (Un-edited) 
> 
> For the 15DaysChallenge, the theme: Chocolate.

Retirement comes easier than Yuzu expected. After winning his third Olympic medal, he decided it was finally time to leave the competitive scene, but he is far from done with the ice. The ice will always be home to him but he’d been ready to pursue something new. It had taken a lot of consideration and talking with his family but in the end, Yuzu decided to make Canada his permanent residence. At least for now. 

Now, two years later, Yuzu finds himself working at the Cricket Club as both a coach and choreographer. He works mostly with juniors, helping them perfect their technique and doing what he can to ensure that they come into their own. 

There’s been a lot of change in Yuzu’s life in the past two years, one of them being a certain sunny Spaniard that now shares an apartment with him. More than that, Javi shares a life with him, one that Yuzu didn’t think was actually possible. Not until it happened. Not until Javi had swept him up in his arms after Yuzu claimed his third Olympic title and had whispered words Yuzu had always known but had been too afraid to fully acknowledge. 

He isn’t so afraid of them now.

Javi has always been and is still an anchor that keeps Yuzu from floating away. Yuzu considers himself lucky to have Javi and thanks every power in existence for letting them have this. Yuzu has never been happier.

With retirement, Yuzu has come to find a couple of perks. Less early morning training hours, no cameras shoved in his face about how he'll fare against his competitors at the next competition, no learning and drilling intense choreography into his bones, and being able to sleep in late most days. Which is why he’s surprised when he’s rudely awakened by the sound of his alarm well before noon. He lifts his head up, one eye still closed, and reaches out to blindly for his alarm clock. He curses when he accidentally knocks it off the bedside table. He throws a pillow at it to muffle the noise before turning over to his side.

Yuzu reaches out for Javi’s familiar warmth only to frown when his hand comes in contact with nothing but the sheets. The sheets are cold which means Javi’s been out of bed for a while, which is strange to say the least. Javi doesn’t have any coaching duties until later in the afternoon. Yuzu sits up and does a double take when he realizes there’s something on Javi’s pillow. It’s a small golden heart. 

Yuzu picks it up to inspect it and realizes it appears to be chocolate wrapped in foil. It’s a little wonky and definitely not one of those store-bought chocolates. There’s a small note stuck to it. 

_Made with love. Golden like your heart. - Javi_

Yuzu feels heat rising in his cheeks and covers his hand with his face. It’s just like Javi to do something so cheesy. Yuzu climbs out of bed to turn off the alarm clock and sets it back on the table. He then picks up his phone to text Javi. 

**To Javi:**

**Thank you for the chocolate. <3 **

He’s isn’t at all surprised when Javi texts him back almost immediately 

**From Javi:**

**Good morning, querido! I’m glad you liked it. I’ve left a couple more for you. Collect them and meet me at Cricket.**

Yuzu furrows his brows. He’s not entirely sure why Javi is making him look for chocolates but if Javi wants to play, Yuzu will play along if only to satiate his own curiosity of what Javi has in store. It doesn’t take long for Yuzu to find more. He finds another in his wardrobe, sitting innocently on one of the shelves with a picture attached this time. Yuzu smiles. It’s a podium picture of them at Rostelecom 2011. At the bottom, there’s a short caption that reads, _‘Where it all began…’_

Yuzu remembers that day, fondly. He remembers being exhausted but most of all, he remembers Javi, the way his smile lit up the room and how they shook hands. Yuzu remembers looking at Javi and seeing something special in him. He’s glad he followed his heart and decided to take the leap in moving across an entire ocean to train with this special man that’s become so much to him. 

As he’s heading to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast, Yuzu spots his TCC jacket hanging off the sofa. He gets the feeling Javi’s got something to do with that. He slips the jacket on and notices something in one of the pockets. He reaches inside to pull out another heart with a note. 

_I’ll never regret saying ‘yes’ to you joining our Cricket Family._

There aren’t enough words to describe how thankful Yuzu is every day for Javi allowing him to come to Toronto. If Javi hadn’t agreed, if he had said no, Yuzu has no idea where he’d be right now. He is infinitely grateful for the kindness Javi had shown him despite Yuzu going in with all guns blazing and anticipating the worst. How silly he had been back then. 

Yuzu collects the three chocolate hearts in a small bag to keep together. He wonders just how many Javi has hidden from him. 

**To Javi:**

**How many of these do I have to find?**

**From Javi:**

**How many have you found?**

**To Javi:**

**Three.**

**From Javi:**

**Seven more!**

Seven? Yuzu blinks at the number. Javi expects him to find seven more? Their apartment is on the smaller side so there aren’t many too many hiding places but he doesn’t even know where to begin. 

**To Javi:**

**Any hints you can give me?**

**From Javi:**

**The next three are together ;)**

_Oh_ , Yuzu has a guess about where they might be. He’s proven right when he opens up his drawer of Olympic medals. On each medal, is a small chocolate heart. There’s a post-it stuck to the one from Beijing. 

_‘Your journey may have ended but the adventure is far from over.’_

**From Javi:**

**Have you found them?**

**To Javi:**

**Yes, you sap.**

**From Javi:**

**The last four are at Cricket.**

Yuzu is out the door in record time. He can’t explain the feelings that are welling up inside of him. He feels them bubbling, rising steadily towards the surface. He feels the same excitement he used to feel before a competition, the same giddiness that he used to get when he shared Cricket ice with Javi. The bus ride to Cricket isn’t a long one, a fifteen minute ride, really. But it feels like eternity and Yuzu is buzzing with energy. He wonders if the people on this bus can sense it, too. 

Yuzu leaps out of his seat as the bus pulls up at his stop. As he steps into the Cricket club the receptionist at the front stops him. She waves at him with a bright smile. “Yuzuru! I have something for you.”

She hands him a small bag tied with a red ribbon. Yuzu opens it to find two chocolate hearts and a crumpled note. 

_‘Two, for the two years we’ve spent as a couple…truthfully, I seem to be running out of ideas of where to put these…’_

Yuzu snorts. He thanks the receptionist and heads to the rink. There doesn’t appear to be any sign of Javi. In fact, the ice is fairly empty today. There only appears to be Jun, Conrad, and Zhenya. Yuzu opens the doors to the rink and nods at them. 

“Good morning, Yuzuru!” Jun greets him, almost a little too excitedly. 

“Hi, have you guys seen Javi?”

“Javi?” Zhenya taps her cheek, pondering on it. “Nope. Haven’t seen him.”

“Strange…he wanted me to meet him here.”

Yuzu pokes his head into the office but finds no sight of him there either. He looks in the locker room and spots a lone Pooh bear sitting on top of one of the benches. Javi appears to have taped a chocolate heart and a note to Pooh’s tummy. 

_‘From your faithful companion who has always fought by your side.’_

Yuzu gives the Pooh a quick squeeze before heading out the locker room. As he walks out, the lights in the rink suddenly shut off. The darkness doesn’t last long because suddenly there’s a single light shining on the center of the ice. Yuzu steps towards it and blinks when a picture of him and Javi projects onto the ice. He realizes then that Javi must’ve set up a projector somewhere.

Soft music plays from the club speakers as the projector shows a collage of pictures of them. Yuzu’s hit with nostalgia as the images flash one by one. Everything from their first handshake at Rostelecom, their first meeting at the club, Finlandia Trophy shenanigans, training at club, Yuzu’s first Olympic title, Javi’s first Worlds title, the hugs in between, all of their press conferences together, so many from Pyeongchang and Beijing, and so many more from the two years they’ve spent together.

Javi taking him to an open lake to skate, pulling him around and both of them looking so happy and in love. Javi kissing him in the snow. Both of them posed together on the dock at Brian’s cabin. Standing on the balcony during their first New Years spent together staring at the sky in awe of the fireworks. Christmas pictures together with Cricket family. 

Yuzu’s vision goes a little blurry as tears well up in his eyes. He senses movement beside him and laughs, shakily when fingers entangle with his. “You seem to have gone through a lot of trouble to set this up.”

“Just a little.” Javi presses a kiss to his temple. 

“Where’s the last chocolate?”

“Oh, about that,” Javi comes around to stand in front of him, “it seems I miscounted. I made nine instead of ten. But I have something else golden to make up for it.”

Yuzu raises a brow. Javi takes both hands in his, holding them close to his chest. “Why ten?”

“One for every year that I have loved you.” 

Yuzu tilts his head in confusion. “We’ve only been together for two…”

“I know.”

Javi smiles, his eyes crinkling in the corners. There is an open fondness in them, a sparkle there that makes Yuzu’s chest suddenly feel heavy with emotion. “We may have only been together for two years, but I have loved you for far longer and wish to love you for the rest of my life.”

“Javi—“

Yuzu heart thumps loudly in his chest and he can already feel a sob creeping its way to the surface as Javi drops onto one knee. Javi’s handles are so gentle as they continue to hold his, like he’s something precious, like he’s something to be treasured. 

“Yuzu, I knew you were special from the day we met but I could’ve never predicted how special you’d become to me. Our journey together has been far from perfect. We’ve had our moments when things seemed like they were crumbling apart, but despite that, all the tough times we faced has only made us grow stronger. Every day I am grateful that you walked into my life when you did and I regret those days I walked out of yours. So, from this day forth, I promise to remain by your side, to make up for the times I was too much of a coward to tell you how I truly feel.”

Javi lets go of his hands to reach into his pocket. Yuzu reaches out shakily to touch Javi’s cheek, tears streaming down his cheeks in abundance now. He gasps as Javi pulls out a small velvet box. He opens it to present a golden ring with three diamonds embedded in the band. 

“Yuzuru Hanyu, my life, my heart, half my soul, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Will you marry me?”

Yuzu wipes at his eyes, nodding rapidly. He looks down at Javi and stutters out a quiet “yes.”

Javi takes his hand again to slip the ring before standing up to pull Yuzu into an embrace. “And that makes ten. A whole decade of loving you.”

Yuzu sniffles, curling his fingers into the fabric of Javi’s shirt. He breathes out slowly, trying to calm himself down to speak. “Y-you are such a sap.”

“Yes, and I’m _your_ sap.”

“You are.” Yuzu buries his face in Javi’s chest. “You are my sap. You are so bad!”

Yuzu hears the suspicious sounds of camera shutters going off and lifts his head to see Jun, Conrad, Zhenya, Jason, and their coaches standing off to the side taking pictures and clapping. He glares at all of them. “You guys knew about this?”

“For months now! And it was beautiful!” Zhenya sniffs, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. 

Brian claps them both on their backs while Tracy and Ghislain hug them tightly. The TCC hold a small engagement party for them in the lounge. They spend that time glued to each other, always hand in hand. 

Yuzu has come to find a lot of perks that come with retirement. Perhaps, this is now one of them. 


End file.
